criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Aristide Akintola
Aristide Akintola (1959–2016) was the killer of pilot Jakobo Nkosi in Crash and Burn (Case #37 of World Edition). He later played a major role during the events of In Plain Sight (Case #42 of World Edition). Profile Aristide was a 57-year-old South African soldier-turned-hired gun who had black hair, facial hair, and gray sideburns. He wore a patterned black and blue shirt and a black eyepatch over his left eye. It is known that Aristide had hay fever, was addicted to drugs, and was a marksman. Events of Criminal Case Crash and Burn Aristide became a suspect after Carmen and the player found his dog tags in the victim's satchel. He was shocked to hear of his murder, saying the two of them go way back as they were pilots in the military. They were the best, but that was before Aristide lost his eye. He went on to say the two them felt like brothers having gone through the things they went through. Aristide was spoken to again after it was revealed that the victim got him kicked him out of the army. According to Elliot, the victim was worried his friend's ability to fly after he lost his eye, plus he claimed Aristide became addicted to his pain medication as well. Aristide said he and the victim drifted apart after he lost his eye, thinking he lost his edge. What he furious about was the claims of the addiction making him unfit to serve, he understood the victim wanting him to be grounded, but he felt the victim did not have to kick him out. At the climax of the investigation, it was revealed that Aristide was the one who killed Jakobo. Aristide denied involvement but later admitted to the crime. He only said that he wanted to kill all people inside the plane, but when he spotted Jakobo in Antananarivo, he could not resist chasing him and slicing his throat with a hunting knife. After that, he tried to kill the Bureau's members by shooting them in their makeshift headquarters all the way from Lake Anosy. Despite his silence, the team deduced at court that someone had paid Aristide to carry out the hit. Judge Adaku sentenced him to 30 years in jail. After the investigation, Aristide refused to talk who had paid him. Later, the team (with the help of Ninah Zafy) discovered that SOMBRA had paid him, had sent him the Bureau's flight path from Sydney to Kenya, and had instructed him to kill all the people in the plane by all means possible. He later used a precision rifle to shoot at one of the plane's hydraulic pipes, causing the explosion that would set the course for the remainder of the case. In Plain Sight Aristide was later freed by the mole in the Bureau. When Carmen was outside headquarters, he knocked her out and took her to Lavinia's hotel room in Nigeria. He then forced her to make a phone call to Michelle and the player, saying that she was the mole and implying that she was escaping, in order to lure the player to the site and kill them. However, his plan failed as Jonah suspected she was under duress and came to the site, pointing a gun at Aristide. He then held Carmen hostage as a last chance to get out safely but Jonah was able to kill him with a shot to the forehead. Trivia *Aristide is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. Case appearances *Crash and Burn (Case #37 of World Edition) *In Plain Sight (Case #42 of World Edition) Gallery AristideBehindBars.png|Aristide, sentenced to 30 years in jail for the murder of Jakobo Nkosi and for firing upon Bureau members. CMartinezhostage5.png|Aristide, shot in the forehead by Jonah in an act of defense after he attempted to kill the player while holding Carmen at gunpoint. JKaramFiringGun.png|Jonah Karam, Aristide's killer. OG_SUS_337_601.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers Category:SOMBRA allies